Winner Takes All
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "Here's the deal. You don't ask questions and I don't give answers. Not about my past, present or future. We're not friends we're partners in crime. If I ever notice you play your cards wrong even once, well let's just say you'll be sorry you met me. Oh and lastly? Don't fall in love with me." "Yeah that'll happen." He snorted and oh boy how wrong he was. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

The building shone in the sunlight. It stood tall and high like it was proud of what it was. Well not for long. The name NEW YORK ENTERPRISES was big in bright silver letters.

A woman with mid length blonde hair, sparkling grey eyes flickering across the place. Her mid length blazer hugged her perfectly athletic figure and her black jeans complimented her long legs. She wore a pair of black boots and half gloves on her hands.

Next to her a man similar to her age stood holding a coffee cup in his hand. His expression was the total opposite to the woman's. While she had a calculating look he was smirking and had a laid back expression. His black hair was ruffled by the wind and one hand was in his white coat pocket. The sleeves were folding and his light blue shirt was the perfect match. He took of his ray bans which revealed sparkling green eyes.

"So." He said tossing the coffee cup into the trash can."Ready for another disaster?"

"So on." She muttered as they made their way into the building.

"Hey" The man said leaning onto the table displaying his charming smile to the lady at the table. "So we have an appointment with Mrs. Kathy Stan. "

The lady stuttered blushing. "uh-uh I'll check. Your names please?"

"Pe-" The man started saying but his partner cut him off. "Anna Cooper and Peter Johnson."

"Right I'll check the schedule." The lady said disappearing.

'Said 'Anna' glared at 'Peter'. "You want to get us killed Seaweed Brain?"

He shrugged. "Slipped."

The lady returned smiling. "She's waiting for you. Her office is on the eighth flour."

"Thanks." 'Peter' said flashing his smile once again.

'Anna' leaned forward and looked the lady in the eye. "You won't remember our faces. Whenever anyone asks you about Anna or Peter you don't know them alright?

The lady nodded robotically as if in a trance. 'Anna' snapped her fingers which seemed to bring the lady out of her trance. She looked around weirdly as if nothing had happened and continued with her work.

"Did you have to do that?" 'Peter' complained in the elevator.

"Oh shut up." She replied rolling her eyes.

"No seriously. She was cute. I might have asked her out."

"We didn't need any loopholes and you've got plenty on your plate. My skills are getting pretty good you know." She said smirking placing a hand on her hips.

He grunted at the word skills. "Yeah right. Still don't work on me."

"Whatever." She huffed as the elevator dinged revealing the eighth floor.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"So a 10 million for 50 pieces?" Kathy Stan asked the man and woman in front of her.

"Yes seeing that they are pure white gold round cut diamonds am I correct?" 'Anna' explained.

"Yes of course." Kathy nodded. "So you're going to buy all the 50 pieces?" She seemed shocked that they would pay such a high amount.

"And we would like to have the other 200 pieces too." 'Peter' said.

"Oh well okay sure." Kathy said looking warily at the pair. "Are you sure you can handle the payment?"

'Anna' snorted. "Lady, we wouldn't even be here if we couldn't."

"Right." She said furrowing her eyebrows. "I'll accept the money in cheque."

"Sure." 'Peter' said as he pulled out a checkbook. "We would like to get all the diamonds by today. So...40 million?"

"That's right." She said.

'Peter' signed the cheque and handed it over to her. She checked it. It was written in a neat handwriting-surprising since he didn't look like a neat person- four million dollars only. Also she checked his name-Peter Johnson. Wierd but who was she to judge. These people had money and that's all that mattered.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" Kathy blushed at that and smiled as she placed the cheque on the table."As a matter of fact they did." she said.

Just then a girl entered and Kathy handed her the cheque. She took it and went out again.

'Peter' played with one of the paperweights on the desk while 'Anna' tapped her foot. Kathy looked at the pair apprehensively. "So...you two married?"

The paperweight clattered on the desk. "What?" 'Peter' choked out.

"I heard you recently got divorced?" 'Anna' said calmly.

"How did you know?" Katy asked.

"I'm just good at reading people." 'Anna' said checking her nails.

"Well you shouldn't meddle in other people's business." Kathy gritted out.

'Anna' glared at her. "Exactly. Mind you own business."

Just then the computer dinged and Kathy checked it and smiled. "Yup! 40 million dollars received." The girl who had come earlier came in again with two boxes. Kathy took them from her and gave it to 'Peter'. "Here are your diamonds."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Kathy said smiling at 'Peter' and ignoring 'Anna'.

As they walked out 'Peter' muttered. "Couldn't you keep your temper in control just a little bit?"

"Well she was getting annoying. No wonder her husband left her." 'Anna' replied.

"Whatever. Our plan's done. We killed two birds with one stone. We should celebrate. I'm think pizza".'Peter' said tossing the checkbook in a nearby trash can.

"What was the guy's name again?" 'Peter' asked.

"Zeus Grace or something." She muttered and he noticed that her eyes were glued to somewhere else. He followed her gaze and noticed a man and a woman fighting about something. The woman was yelling at the man with tears streaming down her face.

"So what's the case?" 'Peter' muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Anna' watched the scene closely with a frown. "The man is her husband. He cheated on her...with her sister." She said making a face.

"Oooh downer." 'Peter' whistled.

"I'm gonna..." 'Anna' said walking furiously towards the couple.

"Wha? Wait! Annabeth! Wait!" 'Peter said running after her.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled grabbing the man furiously by the collar. She punched him across the face as the man stared at her with a shocked look.

His wife whimpered beside him. "George please don't hit her back."

"Don't worry I think it's George who you should be worried about." 'Peter' muttered calming down the woman.

"Cheating on her with her sister huh?" Annabeth gritted out. "It's because of people like you that I loathe men."

"Hey!" 'Peter' protested.

"Stay out of this Percy!" Annabeth said. She grabbed the man by his collar and snapped her fingers in front of his face which sent him into a daze just like the lady at the counter. "Now listen to me and listen to me very carefully. If you ever think of even glancing at a woman who's not your wife you picture him-" At this she pulled Percy in front of the man. "kissing you. Now I don't think that's a pretty sight is it?"

The man shook his head making a face. "Good!" She said and snapped her fingers back again.

The woman looked at Annabeth frightened. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing but you're welcome." She said as she walked away. "Come on Percy. I'm thinking of taking you up on that offer of pizza."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Kathy Stan hummed cheerfully as she roamed around her office doing her work. Things had been working out pretty good lately. After her divorce she was going to be broke but now thanks to Anna and Peter her company was saved. Or so she thought.

Just then the doors burst open as a few cops entered the office. One of them-the head came towards her and pulled out handcuffs.

"Kathy Stan." He said in a stern voice. "You are under arrest for illegally accessing Zeus Grace's account and extracting 40 billion dollars."

"What?" Kathy said looking horrified. "No you must have mistaken me for someone else Officer."

"No ma'am." He grunted taking out some papers. He showed them to her. It was the picture of the cheque that Anna and Peter had given to her. "I believe you signed this cheque?"

"No." she said furrowing her eyebrows. "Someone gave that cheque to me."

"Nice try ma'am but your name's written on it or did you think I was stupid?" Kathy snatched the papers from his hand and checked them.

She was horrified to find out that her name was signed at the bottom of the cheque instead of Peter Johnson which she could have sworn was on the cheque. And to add to the horror the earlier 40 million was BILLION now.

Kathy got a flashback._"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" _She didn't know why she hadn't noticed that before. The jerk had distracted her while his scheming partner had exchanged the cheque.

"N-No you don't understand." She said stuttering as sweat started to trickle down her forehead.

"I'm sorry but you're going to jail." He said placing the cuffs around her wrists. The rest of the company member were crowded outside her room with shocked faces. As she was pulled outside they made way for her as she kept stuttering. "I swear Officer it was that couple! Peter Johnson and Anna something!"

She kept on saying but everyone ignored her. They were passing the reception when Kathy remembered something. While the lady at the counter was looking at her with a sad face Kathy jerked towards her taking the ones holding her along with her.

"Linda! Linda!" She yelled frantically. "You know them! Remember I had a meeting with them? Peter Johnson! You must know them!"

The officers looked doubtful. "Do you know who she's talking about?"

Linda looked scared at the same time confused. "Peter Johnson? No I've never even heard of them."

"What? NO! you're lying!" Kathy flailed around like a mad person. "I WAS CONNED! CONNED!I'LL GET BACK AT YOU! JUST WAIT! I'LL BE BA-"her voice faded out as she was carried out of the office.

She didn't notice the wierd couple sitting at the corner smiling.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"I'm sorry sir." The inspector said. "As we have found out that Kathy Stan as a matter of fact did take money from your account, but she has only taken 40 million dollars. The rest she claims that she doesn't have and it is true. We have come to the conclusion that it was done by someone else."

"Well I don't care who did it. We want them in jail alright? Do you know how much it has cost my dad!" The man yelled at the officer. "He has lost his job because of this!"

The officer bent his head low. "Yes sir." And left as the man shut the door with a loud bang. He growled in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew how important his dad's company was for his dad and now they had lost it because of a stupid trick! Now his dad was broke.

He went to the living room to find his dad lying on the floor. "DAD!" He yelled running towards him. He kneeled down and turned him over. There was a white trail at the side of his face and his hand was clutching a bottle of pills. "Dad, no!"

He clutched the bottle tightly in his hand as tears streamed down his face. "I'll get them in jail." He gritted out. "I promise dad. I promise."

* * *

**So that's the first chap! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue! If you're a little bit confused as to what Annabeth's 'skills' are and who are Percy and Annabeth exactly just wait for the second chap cause it will explain everything. ****Also I'm really sorry I'm not updating 'What Matters Most'. I'll do it soon I promise! Keep up the awesomeness! -RachelChaseJackson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Oh and please excuse the spelling or grammatical errors.**

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Yeah Thai noodles is fine." Annabeth spoke into the phone as she placed the order for dinner. "Oh! And don't put seaweed in any of the orders please." She said as she remembered that Percy wouldn't even touch food which had seaweed or any source of the sea in it. She remembered what a tantrum he threw once just because there was shrimp in his noodles! Living with him for almost three years had caused her to learn all that.

"_Is that it?"_ The man said reciting Annabeth's order once again. She was about to say yes when another thought struck her head. "Uh could you make the order for two now for three?" The man sighed and muttered something which she couldn't comprehend.

As she hung up she started taking out the plates from the kitchen. She had a feeling that Percy was going to bring someone tonight and by someone she meant Percy's one-time girlfriends.

Just then as if on cue the door opened and Percy stepped in with a girl in his arm. Annabeth immediately began judging the girl. She was really good at reading people, it had become a habit. The girl was blonde but not like her, her hair was more like strawberry blonde. She had chocolate brown eyes and Annabeth would have pegged her to be a decent girl if not for her slutty clothing.

"Hey there sis!" Percy said as he reached forward to hug her. He whispered into her hair. "Play along."

"Hello dear_ brother" _Annabeth mocked him as he groaned mentally. He was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it. "And who may this bit-beautiful woman be?" She asked fake smiling at the girl beside Percy. She had gotten quite used to this routine. Honestly, she thought that Percy had a really bad taste in girls.

"Oh I'm Charlotte." The girl said smiling and Annabeth realized she wasn't at all interested.

"I'm Amanda, nice to meet you." Annabeth said as she led the girl towards the dining table. "Come join us for dinner." Annabeth and Percy never gave their real names to strangers. They knew the risk of it. Almost the whole of the United States of America were searching for these mysterious con artists, of course they had to be careful.

As the girl sat down at the table Percy appeared beside her to help her out to lay down the plates and everything else.

"You brought her from the dance club? Seriously?" Annabeth whispered furiously as she shoved the plates in his hand. She had figured at out while judging her and not the mention her alcohol breath.

"You know I don't do classy woman." Percy said shrugging as he turned back to the table. Annabeth knew that. He never dated a girl more than a day-or an hour and that's why he chose girls who were already wasted, not the drunk type but the nothing-else-to-do-in-life type. Annabeth couldn't say the she liked this playboy attitude of his but honestly she couldn't blame him because she was kind of like that too. Her theory was that there was no place in the world for true and innocent love. If you had to get your way through you have to be conniving. She spoke from experience.

The doorbell rang indicating the delivery of their Chinese dinner. She opened the door to reveal a blonde man with black eyes. He held a packet in his hand and as he looked up his blonde hair sent Annabeth into a painful path down memory lane.

"Your order miss?" The man said looking at her and she felt him checking her out. Her curly blonde hair was let down and she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She didn't find that much appealing and as she took the packet from him she noticed his hand. In his ring finger there was an impression of a ring and the place was fairer than the rest of his hand. He was divorced she figured out and from the look in his eyes was searching for someone else to move on with.

He stopped staring at her once she cleared her throat and then ran a hand through his hair. "Uh...my tip?" Annabeth smirked expecting that seeing the smug look on his face. She leaned forward very slowly and felt him place a hand on her hip. He thought she was going to kiss him but to his disappointment she kissed him on the cheek instead. He felt her sneak a piece of paper in his shirt pocket.

As she pulled away she winked and gestured to him and mouthed out 'call me'. As she was about to close the door he blocked it. "I didn't get your name." He said huskily.

"It's Amy, but you can call me whatever you want." She said flirtatiously as she stepped back and closed the door. The man grinned and as he fished out the piece of paper that 'Amy' had given him he noticed that words were written on it instead of numbers. Just two words in a neat handwriting. 'YOU WISH!'

As Annabeth walked back to the dining table she noticed Percy's expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was tapping his foot nervously. Charlotte was chatting animatedly beside him but he seemed to be the least interested. As he noticed Annabeth his eyebrows immediately shot up.

"What took so long?" he asked looking suspicious. "Oh you know just...was talking with the delivery guy." Annabeth said not meeting his eyes as she served them.

"Uh huh." Percy said his eyes still narrowed. Percy always got like this whenever he saw her with the opposite gender.

"What's it to you?" Annabeth snapped as she sat down to have dinner and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh Amanda. Your brother's just looking out for you! Isn't that sweet? He's so overprotective!" Charlotte said in her high pitched perky voice which made Annabeth want to take out her ear muffs.

"Uh yeah." She grunted and could see Percy trying hard not to laugh. She glared at him and he smirked back in return.

And just like that the tense atmosphere turned back to normal. Annabeth asked Charlotte about her life and found out that she wasn't as bad as she had thought, just a girl with a messed up life. Then again, no one in that room had a normal life.

Later when it was night and they had finished dinner long back Annabeth cleaned up and went to her bedroom to sleep when she found that it was already occupied. Percy and Charlotte were in the room chatting and she caught them kissing once too. On most circumstances Annabeth would simply storm into the room and tell them to get out but this time she felt she could let them go. Charlotte wasn't like the other girls Percy had brought who would always want to go to third base on their first meeting. Percy wasn't that type of guy so he always refused and the girl got kicked out-by Annabeth of course- before she could even say 'Hallelujah'.

She wondered why they didn't go to Percy's room and as soon as she thought that she realized why he didn't. Percy's room was a stinking mess. Annabeth felt he wanted to impress Charlotte and she was supportive of the idea. She felt Percy needed a stable girlfriend and of course it would save her the problem of meeting a new girl ever day and figuring out a new name for herself.

She grabbed a pillow from Percy's room and made her way towards the couch. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes automatically shut close and she went into a deep slumber.

After about half an hour later Percy shut the door after seeing Charlotte off. He rubbed his eyes and made his way towards his bedroom. Charlotte was a nice girl, better than he had expected but she wasn't his type. He wasn't sure what his type exactly was but he was sure it definitely wasn't Charlotte.

As he was passing the living room he spotted Annabeth lying on the couch. He felt guilt course through him. Charlotte and him had kept the room occupied so she couldn't sleep in the bedroom so she settle for the couch, he realized. He shook his head at his partner's action and took a risk which would probably cost his head.

He gently place an arm under her head and another under her legs and carried her bridal style towards her bedroom. If Annabeth woke up mid-process he was sure she would wring his neck but this was a risk he was going to take. He wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch because of him.

He laid her down on her bed and she hadn't stirred a bit. She must be really tired, he thought as he tucked the covers up to her chin. He moved her blonde curls aside from her forehead and whispered. "Good night Wise Girl. "and walked out of her room towards his own room.

It wasn't like he and Annabeth were best friends. In fact they didn't know much about each other but he knew that deep down they both cared for each other. He didn't know in what form it was but he knew that she was not completely inhumane. Living for three years with each other could do that to you. Sure he didn't know anything about her past of where she's from or even her last name! He still remembered the day she made the deal with him.

_It was in a casino where they met. He as usual was conning the people through poker. That day he had introduced himself to everyone as a magician._

_"Now just because I'm a magician everyone thinks that I have an advantage. "He said to the people surrounding him as he distributed the cards. "The reason is that even if I shuffle all the cards up and when I give them out I supposedly have a tendency to win. For example.." He said finishing distributing the cards. "Go ahead and check out which ones you got."_

_Everyone started checking their cards as Percy spoke. "Now this is a totally unfair setup. I would recommend most people not to do this, playing with a magician..." He said glancing at his pair of cards. One eight of hearts, one queen of clove, one jack of spades, one jack of diamonds, one eight of spades and one ace of spades._

_"Now what you guys got?" He said asking the people in front of him. _

_"Uh two queens of heart." One of them replied._

_"One ace of hearts and another two of diamonds." And the answers went so on but none of them beating Percy. At the end he smiled triumphantly. "Very good! So I got a pair of jacks and also a pair of eight. So I win!" He said and the people groaned._

_"But as I promised I won't be taking any money from you guys and we'll play something a little more fair and I'm gonna give you guys the opportunity to decide which card goes to whom. Fair enough?" Everyone murmured in agreement._

_"Okay we're gonna have it between me and all of you people. All this money" He said gesturing to the piles on the table. "goes to you if you win and to me if I win. Now I'm gonna take a card and I'm not going to see it. In fact you're going to see it and decide if you want to keep it." He said and took out one of the cards._

_In the crowd there was also a blonde woman with grey eyes who was watching this game closely. He showed the card to everyone. It was a king of cloves. "So do you want it?" The man asked as he waved the card around. After a majority of agreement he kept the card down without looking at it and passed it to the crowd. "Okay second card." He said as he took out another one. "You want it or you want me to have it?" He asked waving the card around._

_She noticed that the card was a queen of diamonds. "You can have it." Someone said from the crowd. "I can have it? Alright."He said taking the card but didn't look at it. The blonde carefully noted his each and every movement._

_"Third card. You want it or want me to have it?" He said showing the third card. it was a queen of cloves. The crowd after a short discussion let him keep it. He kept it to his side without looking at it again. The next card was a jack of spades and the crowd kept it._

_"The last one!" He said as he showed the card. It was an eight of crowd looked at it and decided to give it to him. "Now ok so here are your cards and here are mine." He said as he took his in his hands." Now I was pretty fair alright? You decided the cards which you want and which I have so now lets see them." He said._

_The crowd showed their cards. They had two pairs off queen and two pairs of eight while Percy had three pairs of queens. "And I win again!" Percy exclaimed as the crowd groaned. "Sorry folks." He said not looking much apologetic as he collected his money. "Better luck next time!"_

_As the crowd dispersed the blonde woman stepped forwards. "I'd like to give it a shot." Percy looked up curiously with a slow smile spreading his face. "Sure." He said as they sat down with the cards._

_"I'm going to distribute the cards if you don't mind." She said smiling as he took the cards from his hand. She placed a few dozen on the table and shuffled them._

_"Let's take turns picking the cards shall we?" She asked to which Percy simply shrugged. She took one first followed by him and so on until both of them had five cards each. Both of them looked at their cards. Percy had a couple of eights, a king and a jack._

_"So what you got?" He asked smirking positive that he would win. Annabeth smiled slowly._

_"A couple of jacks and queens and one eight." She said smiling as Percy's eye widened. "No way!" He exclaimed as he snatched her cards and checked them. "No freaking way! No one knows that trick! No one!"_

_"Well maybe I just figured it out." Annabeth replied cheekily. "OH really?" He said sarcastically._

_"Yeah." She replied. "I've been noticing your playing methods for quite a while. All you do is take three pairs of jacks, queen and eights, cause those are the highest cards and then one random card. Whoever gets the random card always 's kind of the poison card. So you break it down into three faces. First time, you cheat." Percy started to protest but she raised her hand. _

_"You leave the poison card at the bottom and you just deal it to yourself and the other players and you make sure since you know the last card is the poison card you know that they'll get it. When you asked the crowd to pick up your cards you showed them the poison card first and since they didn't know what the other cards were and the king of clubs being the highest card they just took it! It 's quite simple really." She said leaning back in her seat._

_"Holy shit!" Percy whispered to himself smiling. "Who are you?"_

_"No one you have to know." She replied stiffly. Suddenly a girl strutted to them and sat on Percy's lap. Annabeth raised her eyebrows thinking that she was Percy's girlfriend but his actions told otherwise. _

_"Excuse me- but do I know you?" He asked looking bewildered and trying to push the girl off._

_"No, but I'm sure you want to." She whispered flirtatiously. He tried prying her hands off his hair but failed. He looked at Annabeth mouthing 'Help me'._

_Annabeth stepped in as she held the girl's hand lightly. "Hey-uh Courtney?" She said and the girl turned around at the sound of her name. "Do I know you?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows at the same time Percy asked her. "You know her?!"_

_She ignored both of them and continued talking to the girl. "Look, I know that your boyfriend cheated on you and you're feeling alone but it's no way to jump strangers." She said and the girls expression changed to a look of shock. "H-How did you know that?"_

_"It's okay. You should go home. I think you're dad told you to come home early?" Annabeth continued squinting as she tried to guess. The girl's even more shocked face gave her her answer._

_"But-but" The girl said not moving from her place. Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked into the girl's eyes. "You're going to go now. Back home. You won't remember this conversation. You just had a great time at the casino alright?" Annabeth said and girl nodded mutely and left._

_"Oh.__**Oh!"**__ Percy said as he figured it out. "So you're a mentalist." He said smirking and Annabeth rolled her eyes. He noticed she did that a lot._

_"For a con artist you're pretty slow. "She said warily but he was too busy thinking. She could literally see the gears turning._

_"Try me." He said out of the blue to which Annabeth's brows furrowed. "What?"_

_"Try reading me." Percy insisted. "Okay..." Annabeth said and looked at him. Minutes ticked by and they stood staring at each other and Annabeth's expression was turning frustrated by the minute. "I don't get it." She huffed looking away._

_"What?" Percy asked. "I got nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She exclaimed. "It's like you have too many thoughts going through your head to let me figure you out."_

_Percy smirked. "We should work together." He said and Annabeth's head snapped up._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're both con artists and have different talents. If we work together we could get much more money than we do now and I'm guessing you're in need of it now?" he said and she looked at him skeptically. He held out his hand for her to shake._

_After a while of debating she decided to give it a go. "But I have one exception." She said._

_"Name it." He said shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Here's the deal. You don't ask questions and I don't give answers. Not about my past, present or future. We're not friends we're partners in crime. If I ever notice you play your cards wrong even once, well let's just say you'll be sorry you met me. Oh and lastly? Don't fall in love with me." _

_"Yeah that'll happen." He didn't mind her conditions even thought he thought they were a little weird. Hey it's the money that matters right?_

**And the game begins.**

* * *

**So...how was it? For all of this who don't get it- Percy and Annabeth are both con artist and Annabeth is a mentalist. Please review if you like it! Also check out my new one-shot 'Save me from myself'. Keep up the awesomeness!- RachelChaseJackson**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this will work?" One of the group members questioned crossing his arms. They were in the main hall where all the discussions usually took place. In the centre of the huddled group stood a man hunched over a few magazines and newspapers, all filled with news of massive cons. The blonde man smiled smugly as he looked up and his blue eyes glittered in the minimum amount of light in the room.

"I've been tracking them for two years. I know their each and every move before they even plan it. I know the way they think. And trust me when I say this,breaking them is a piece of cake." He said grinning.

"But how are you going to convince them?" Another one asked.

"Everybody has their secrets. We just use theirs against them." He replied spinning and tossing a paperweight in his hand. "They think that they're a step ahead of us. We make them believe that, but what they don't know is that we'll be two steps ahead of them and the first step is to break their trust for each other."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A punk girl asked. "I mean they're one of the smartest con artists out there. What if we're getting ourselves into a trap?"

"Don't worry Thalia. I've been planning this for a long time and its flawless. We just have to split them then the plan will automatically fall into place. Like Abraham Lincoln once said, a house divided against itself cannot stand."

"Are we like going to chop their legs off or something?" An elfish guy asked and Thalia punched him in the arm. "Shut it Leo!"

The blonde man rolled his eyes as he looked a at the picture of the mysterious couple. "It's happening Dad. It's finally happening."

* * *

'...And once again these two fine artists have been able to con yet another person. A total amount of 5 million dollars was extracted from the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas. On questioning the owner he said that he has no idea how or when it happened." The owner of the casino appeared on the screen. He seemed to be in his mid-forties and his eyes looked dillusional as he mumbled 'wine, wine'. The reporter turned back to the screen. "As you can see that has suffered from some mental damage. We believe whoever has done this may also be involved in some sort of witch craft-"

The screen turned black as Annabeth switch off the television. "Witch craft." She snorted to herself as she made pancakes. "Please."

"I wouldn't blame them. You'd make a hot witch." Someone said from behind her causing Annabeth to yelp.

In front of her Percy stood with his hair damp and without a shirt on in his pajama pants.

"Jesus!" Annabeth exclaimed.  
"Actually, it's just me," said Percy, grinning. "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling."

Annabeth glared at him and pushed him aside, turning back to her pancakes. "How many times have I told you to not move about here without wearing a shirt?"

"Why? Find this distracting?" He said with a suggestive grin which caused her to roll her eyes. "What happened yesterday?" She said instead. "I thought you liked her. Charlotte was it?"

"Hmmm." Percy hummed, his hand moving towards the batch of pancakes but Annabeth slapped his hand away. "She wasn't my type..." He continued. "And she didn't like my pick up lines."

Annabeth snorted. "Which one?"

"I love you like a fat kid loves cake" He quoted and Annabeth doubled over laughing. Percy on the other hand had on a confused expression. "What?"

"Percy, you never and I mean ever mention the word 'fat' to a girl and where did you get that line anyway? It sucks."

"Yeah I know that now." He mumbled fiddling with the blue food coloring bottle.

"Seriously Percy, why can't you ever have a stable relationship?" Annabeth mused as she reached for the plates and coffee mugs.

"I like my relationships like I like my eggs. Over easy." He said walking towards the tv in front of their big brown leather couch. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"Yeah, that's because I don't do relationships." She said walking over to him and handing him his plate full of blue pancakes and placing the coffee mugs on the small glass table in front of them.

"Oh really? Then what was last night with the delivery guy?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows and Annabeth looked away lowering her gaze. "That was nothing."

Percy decided it was smart not to say anything. Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee!

He didn't even understand why he was jealous. It wasn't like Annabeth couldn't see anyone or anything. It's just that he'd always felt protective of her. Or maybe just maybe. He was falling her. Hey, you couldn't blame him. Annabeth was gorgeous and living with a gorgeous twenty three year old for two years? It takes a lot not to be attracted. But he had promised her. He wouldn't fall for her. So maybe he'd just have to shove his feelings out of the window.

"Love isn't worth it." Annabeth continued. "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey!" Percy protested. "Romeo and Juliet isn't stupid!" he defended. Even if he'd never had a stable relationship that didn't mean he didn't believe in love. Everyone at some point in their life needed it.

"Uh yeah it is. I mean dying for each other? Puh-lease." She scoffed stuffing her mouth with pancake."

"He loved her...It was noble of him. It was beautiful." Percy replied.  
"It was stupid."

Just then the doorbell rang and Annabeth looked at him suspiciously. "Were we expecting someone?" Percy simply shrugged as he walked towards the door and checked through the eyehole to see who it was. When he did his eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"Annabeth!" He whispered furiously. She jerked her head towards him. "Who is it?"

"It's my mom!" He whisper-yelled and Annabeth's eyes widened. She quickly picked up the plates and shoved them in the sink as tidied up the place.

"Percy? Honey it's me!" My mom called through the door.

"In a minute!" Percy yelled running around the apartment and fiddling in one of the drawers. As soo as he felt a hard object against his hand he pulled it out. He clicked it open and pulled out a three carrot diamond ring.

"Annabeth!" He threw the ring towards her as she caught it perfectly in time and put it on her ring finger. Annabeth threw him a T-shirt in return which he wore hastily.

They both hopped on the couch with Annabeth sitting between his legs and her head leaned against his chest. "Put your arm around me!" She whispered fiercely as he complied. "Come in! The door's open!" Percy yelled as his mom stepped through the door.

Now you must be wondering why they got in such a frenzy when his mom appeared. The thing was that Percy knew he couldn't really tell his mom exactly what his job was. He wasn't a liar but some things were just better not said. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? So when Annabeth started living with him due to their business he had to make up an excuse as to why a complete stranger was living with him and so he had told his mom that Annabeth was his fiancé. Now everytime his mom came they had to act all couple-like.

"Well you two look comfy." She said smiling as she put her bag down. Annabeth and Percy simply smiled at her.

"Hello ." Annabeth said smiling sweetly while Percy snorted beside her. It was a puzzle to him how his mom and Annabeth got along so well. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Sally?" Sally said exasperated but had a smile all the same.

"So mom." Percy decided to interrupted. "Not to sound rude or anything but you couldn't give me a call telling me that your coming?"

"Oh I thought to give you guys a surprise." She walked towards them as Annabeth got up.

"Coffee?" Annabeth asked Sally while she nodded. As Annabeth dissapeared into the kitchen the older woman turned towards Percy.

"So how are you? How's life?" His mom asked him while he simply shrugged.

"Good." Then he raised his eyebrows at his mom. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't just come here to ask me about my life. What's going on?"

Sally rolled her eyes and sighed loudly throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine! You got me. I actually came here for something else." Percy smirked triumphantly.

"For what?" Annabeth asked returning back with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"You see, it's Percy's cousin's wedding and they all want Percy and his fiancé, meaning you, to be there." She explained.

"Whoa wait! My cousin? I didn't know I had a cousin?" He said looking confused.

"Oh it's not your close cousin. Remember Nico? You two used to play when you were young." She said trying to make Percy remember but he kept staring at her with a blank face.

His mom groaned. "Oh forget it. Just pack up your bags. We're leaving tonight and don't worry, I've got your tickets covered."

"Wait, wait." Annabeth said looking alarmed. "Tonight? Like tonight?!"

"Yes, dear." Sally said. "Now come on you two and if you don't mind I'll be using the bathroom."

"But where are we going?" Percy yelled out but got no response in the end. He sighed and ruffled his hair while Annabeth glared at him with her hands on her waist.

"What?" Percy asked. "It's not my fault."

"It kinda is." She reasoned. "If you hadn't told her I was your fiance in the first place."

"Yeah well some of us have families to explain things to." Percy snapped and then realized he shouldn't have said that. Annabeth looked away her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry." Percy said softly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Annabeth mumbled still not looking at him and instead picking up the empty coffee mug.

"I just hate lying to her." Percy said helping her tidy up the room.

"So you're honest most of the time." Annabeth said, more like stated.  
"Aren't you?"  
"No," She told him. "I'm not."  
"Well, that's good to know, I guess." he said furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I'm not saying I'm a liar," I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "That's not how I meant it, anyways."  
"How'd you mean it, then?"  
"I just...I don't always say what I feel."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the truth sometimes hurts," She said.  
"Yeah...so do lies, though." He said leaving the room letting her contemplate what he said.

* * *

"Hawaii." Annabeth said bluntly as they stood with their bags at their destination. "They're getting married in Hawaii." It was a three hour long journey with Percy complaining about how they shouldn't be travelling by air and the possibilities of air accidents. If it hadn't been for Percy's caring and loving mother Annabeth would have shoved him off the plane.

"Nice." Percy said stretching out his arms. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"You think?" Annabeth said sarcastically as she pulled her bag along with her. Sally was busy talking with her relatives about picking them up from the airport.

"Wanna see a trick?" He said as he walked towards one of the vending machines in the airport. He inserted quite a few coins and took a variety of different stuff. He took out the chewing gum from his mouth and stuck it on the place to insert coins.

A man who was waiting behind Percy made a face at him. "That's gross, man!"

"Well, you have all you need right here." Percy said smirking gesturing towards the stuff he had took from the machine.

The man sighed frustrated and looked at him. He picked out a packet of chips and held it out to Percy. "How much?"

"20 bucks." Percy said truimphantly while the man's eyes widened. "It's double the price!"

"Take it or leave it man." Percy said as the man handed him 20 bucks and walked away grumbling. Annabeth appeared beside him. "Disgusting but impressive."

"That's just me baby." Percy said casually putting an arm around her while Annabeth made a face.

"They're here!" Sally said walking towards them as she pointed towards a red chevy. In the front seat a guy who seemed around 23-24 was seated wearing a black shirt with black Ray-Bans. His hair was black as well sprawled across his forehead contrasting with his pale face. He gave them a toothy grin. "Welcome to Hawaii."

He looked kind of familiar to Annabeth but she couldn't remember where she had seen him. Percy took her bags and loaded them in the car as Sally sat in the front seat while Annabeth went back.

The guy turned around holding out a hand to her. "Nico Di Angelo." He introduced himself. Annabeth hesitated. She didn't want to tell her name to a stranger. It was dangerous for her and Percy to go around revealing their real identities but she didn't have a choice. After all this was just Percy's cousin. No harm in that right?

"Annabeth Chase." She said shaking his hand as Percy sat down beside her. Nico turned towards him and maybe Annabeth was mistaken but she saw a glint in his eye.

"Hey. Remember me?" He told Percy as they shook hands and Percy smiled genuinely. "Of course, Nico." he said and Annabeth smirked inwardly. She knew Percy was bluffing. Throughout the flight he had troubled his mom with questions about Nico so that he wouldn't be totally clueless about his cousin.

Nico started the car and throughout the drive they exchanged small talk which Annabeth kept zoning in and out of. She tried calling her brother to let him know that she was in Hawaii, but he seemed to be busy so she texted him instead.

Percy noticed Annabeth was unusually quiet but he didn't pry into her business. He had learned not to do that the hard way. Although Percy didn't mind Annabeth knowing his family and a few facts about him he on the other hand knew almost nothing about her. He only knew that she wasn't really close to her parents or maybe they had passed away. Her only family member was her brother and he didn't even know his name. Annabeth always used M to call her brother whenever Percy was around. Percy didn't know why she was always so secretive but he couldn't complain. It was the deal after all, but somehow Percy found himself wanting to know more and more about her. Yeah, they had a complicated relationship.

"So when are you two getting married?" Nico asked pulling Percy out of his thoughts. It took him a three count to realize that he was talking about Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth stiffened beside him and looked at him expectantly to come out with an answer.

"Uh...well we didn't decide yet. What with work and all.." Percy trailed off not sure of what else to say.

"Oh yeah. Tell me about it. So Annabeth I heard you're a pretty good architect?" Nico said shifting the conversation to her.

"Uh yeah. It's my passion." She replied uneasily and Percy understood why. Another thing he knew about her was that she was crazy about architectural stuff. He didn't know why she never tried it out though. It wasn't like they were short of money.

"And what about your parents? They live in New York?" He questioned and Percy felt that the guy was a little too inquisitive.

He noticed Annabeth wince at the subject of her parents. "She's not really that close to them. It's an avoidable subject." Percy replied for her placing his hand on top of Annabeth's and squeezing it. He could feel Annabeth staring at him but he kept looking forward praying that she wouldn't kill him.

"I get it." Nico's voice turned understanding. "It doesn't matter who, but everyone has a dark time in their life. I think that everyone has at least one thing from the past they want to bury."

And at that time Percy felt Annabeth sqeeze his hand.

* * *

Annabeth wrapped the robe around herself and dried her hair. Nico had sent her to her room or should she say _their_ room meaning Percy and her. She still had no idea what to think about that but she let it go. For the moment. Percy had already freshened up and had probably gone to the dining hall. The house was huge. It was like a mansion and so classy, Annabeth figured they were pretty rich with almost everything made of glass and marble.

She walked towards the dresser as she combed her hair when she saw a pair of black orbs in the mirror. She gasped and whirled around to find Nico grinning at her.

"N-Nico, what are you doing here?" She said and cursed herself for stuttering. Annabeth wasn't one to get scared easily but she really didn't expect him to be right behind her.

Nico smiled and put his arms on both sides of the dresser trapping Annabeth. She narrowed his eyes at him. What was this guy up to?

"Annabeth Chase or shall I say Castellan?" he said her name like he had known her way before than just few hours ago. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked glaring at him and crossed her arms which caused him to back away a little but not enough for him to move his arms.

"I must say I'm sorry for your loss. Even though it was three years ago." he said instead and twirled one of her wet blonde curls. She slapped his hand away and looked at him. Like really looked at him to remember who he was and then she did. She did as she saw the same mark on his neck. The tattoo of a skull. She had seen it. Three years ago. On that dreaded day.

Nico smiled cynically as he saw recognisition flicker in her eyes.

"You're one of them." Annabeth gritted out anger flowing through her. She tried pushing him away but he had a firm grip. She hoped Percy would wonder where she was and come back to look for her.

"I'd heard you were dead." Annabeth said sneering at him.  
"I heard you wear a red lace corset," He said matter-of-factly. "But I don't believe every bit of nonsense that gets rumored about."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. " You're not really getting married." She stated because she knew that he wasn't. He couldn't. He wasn't the committed type.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Mrs. Castellan." He said flicking her nose. "But why I'm here now is because I want you to join me. Us."

"Join what?" She questioned.

"I know what you do Annabeth. You and Percy. You're con artists. One of the best and I know what you guys are after." Nico said looking up to see her reaction but Annabeth kept a poker face although she was freaking out on the inside wondering how in the world he had gotten to know so much about her and Percy.

"And so you'd be of good use to me and my team. You see we do the same things, just in a larger scale and in return we could help you get what you want." he said matter of factly running his hand across Annabeth face. She growled and quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behing his back holding him from behind as he grunted.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?" She gritted as he whimpered.

In a quick flash Nico had her pinned against the wall again. "Don't try to act too smart Annabeth. You know how I can get when I'm mad." he warned her.

"As for my offer, I didn't ask. It's an order." he said holding her down as she struggled.

"I'll...never agree." She said struggling against his grip as he grabbed her wrists. She decided to kick him in the spot where men don't like to be kicked but he knew her too well. He quickly put his feet on hers to stop them from moving. He didn't put much weight, just enough to keep her in place.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't like Percy to know about your husband would you?" He gritted out as he felt Annabeth stiffen. "or your baby." he continued with a triumphant smile. Annabeth stopped struggling against him and simply stared at him her eyes slowly turning glazed.

"H-how-" She stuttered but Nico continued. "And if that isn't enough incentive I'm guessing you wouldn't want what happend to your husband to happen to Percy would you? Or his mom?"

She remained silent. "Would you?!" Nico said tightening his grip and Annabeth shook her head as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Good." he said releasing her as she stayed limp against the wall. "Percy and Annabeth, welcome to the club. Oh and if you even try to kill me, my friends will get back at you. Just be warned." he said casually and then suddenly leaned in close his lips almost touching her ear.

"Oh and one last thing." he whispered in her ear. "I killed him." He said as he lef the room leaving Annabeth in a curled up mess. She didn't even realize before she was sobbing so badly that her shoulders were shaking. Nico had opened up the wounds she had been trying to heal for the past three years. The pain she had tried to surpress had flowed out again. She had tried so hard to forget about that night but now she had no control over it as memories flashed across her mind.

_"Luke! Luke look over here!" Annabeth yelled as she aimed the camera at his face and he smiled that smile she loved the most. It was their one year anniversary. She was wearing a black cocktail dress while he was dressed in a suit. She pulled him closer to take a selfie. He put his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek as she took a photo._

_"That's a keeper." She said smiling looking at their picture. Luke snatched the camera from her hand. "That's enough of me." He said back away. "Now pose for me will you?" He said walking towards the road to get a good shot._

_Annabeth laughed as she put her hand on her waist and posed and he clicked pictures. "That's my girl." He said grinning. "Okay a little left! A little right!" he said telling her to change poses._

_"Luke!" she complained but was smiling at the same time. _

_"Oh come on Annabeth! Just one more shot! You look gorgeous." Luke said clicking a picture of her._

_"You mean to say I don't usually look good?" Annabeth teased him as Luke spluttered. "I didn't- I mean you do-"_

_Annabeth started laughing to which Luke simply rolled his eyes. "Annabeth?" Luke questioned diverting his attention from the camera._

_"Hmm?" She asked him._

_"I love you." he said so sincerely and she could see the love in his eyes. They had been married for a year but she still got butterflies in her tummy when he said that._

_She was about to say it back when as quick as lightning a truck came and flipped him to the side. "LUKE!" She screamed as she ran towards him while he lay on the street motionless. She reached him and held his face in her hands. "No,no ,no Luke come on. It's going to be okay." She said panicking as tears streamed down her face._

_"Anna-beth." he murmured as red streaks ran down his face. Annabeth kept crying as she held held his face in one hand and dialled the ambulance._

_"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Don't leave me." She kept saying as his eyes flickered._

_"I love you, Annabeth." he said again as she sobbed and hugged him. "Don't leave me Luke! Please!"_

_"Fight." He said weakly over her sobbing. "Fight..." He said as his eyes drooped._

_She got up and started yelling for someone a she saw a car coming towards her. She waved her arms frantically in front of the car but it seemed to not acknowledge her and to her horror sped towards Luke. Before she could reach Luke the car hit him as he flew back pushed against the railing and his body fell into the water below._

_"LUKE! NO! NO!" She yelled and as the car passed by her she saw a guy smiling as he drove, his skull tattoo the only thing visible to her._

And as Annabeth sat slumped against the wall reliving the memory she remembered one thing. She hadn't ever got to tell him that she was pregnant.

* * *

"They've taken the bait." The blonde man said as he ordered a latte at the counter of the coffee shop he was in.

"That's good. Now just hope it all works." The person on the other line replied.

"Oh trust me it will." The blonde man said as the cashier handed him his cup on which scribbled in black marker was his name. "_**Jason Grace."**_

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
